Tricks? or Treats?
by Wysteria Starfyre
Summary: My 1st 1 shot- It's Lucy's 1st Halloween in Fairy Tail. What insanity awaits her on this wicked holiday? Please Read and Review! Thanks! :D Rated T just to be safe, Corrected! :D


**{Author's Note:** I don't own anything sadly. This is just a little one shot drivel thingy. Please leave a review. Even if you hate it, or think it's stupid, or out of character. I love to hear from people. Criticism is appreciated. Thanks! Hope you enjoy. **End Note}**

**Just an FYI:** I made a few corrections, and broke up some of the paragraphs so that they aren't so big and chunky now :). Sorry for the confusion on Erza's costume. I forgot to double check to make sure I had the right names. I always did get those two mixed up. I tweaked the story a tiny bit to correct though :D Enjoy!

**Tricks? Or Treats?**

It just so happens to be Halloween in Fairy Tail. Unlike other more normal locals, Fairy Tail of course must put their own special spin on this event. The week before Halloween is a wild race to find the perfect costume. Lucy had her troubles with this event but that's a different story. **{AN:** if I get enough requests I just might post that for you ;) **EN}**

Fairy Tail had a few rules about their Halloween Monster Mash Bash.

Those rules are as follows:

1) No two people are allowed to wear the same costume unless they were a matching couple. A couple must be male and female, and their costumes must be gender specific. Violators will be fined 30,000 jewels, and would be wrapped up as a mummy, and left in the corner for the rest of the night as a decoration as they struggled to free themselves from their "bandages".

2) You could not dress up as your normal self. You must appear at least moderately different than you usually did. Violators again faced the fine, and wrapping penalty.

3) You must have assisted in decorating the Guild Hall, or volunteered to pass out candy to the children of the town, or worked in, or on the haunted house in order to attend the party. While this may seem odd, it was to make sure that everyone pulled their weight in one of the largest events in the guild, because of course there were prizes for the costume party that followed the trick-or-treating.

The last rule: You must be able to convincingly act the part of whatever costume you wore.

This last rule was one that somehow no one had mentioned to our favorite Stellar Spirit Mage, Lucy. It was barely noon on Halloween day, but the guild was packed with almost every member. Lucy was dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy Princess from the Nutcracker Suite, blissfully unaware of what would happen once the guild closed it's doors to begin the members only party.

The range of costumes was astounding. Mirajane transformed herself into a gorgeous Genie with a lavish bottle that she really could disappear into. Elfman was dressed as Frankenstein as he had determined that this was truly the only "manly" monster among the classic ghouls of horror, and fiction. Makarov dressed up as a leprechaun with a pot of chocolate gold coins, and a large mug of beer in either hand.

Levy came as a beautiful vampiress. Jet was a ninja, while Droy was Tarzan. Gajeel did little to change his appearance other than adding a few weapons to a belt on his waist, an eye patch and a three cornered hat over a bandanna. He growled that "he was a pirate, or were you blind, and stupid?" if anyone dared to ask.

Grey claimed to be a surfer, complete with a surf board, as he wore only swim trunks. This way, no one could complain that he was indecent, so long as he didn't strip any farther. Wendy attended as Cinderella, while Charle was as her Fairy God Mother. Natsu, not surprisingly, wore a dragon costume. His face poking out of the gaping maw of the beast. Happy, on the other hand, was a rainbow scaled fish. Lily laughed when he showed up with a fishing rod, and a straw hat, and spotted Happy. Evergreen dressed up, strangely enough, as Medusa, with fake snakes in her hair. No one questioned why.

Everyone, except Grey, half expected Juvia to show up in a bridal gown. Instead Juvia was dressed in a mermaid outfit that made her look so much like Aquarius that Lucy shrieked, and fled before realizing who it was. Erza was dressed as the Greek Goddess Artemis, but declared herself to be Athena. No one argued with her about it.

Cana was a fortune teller gypsy. Macao was a man-eating-shark, although he said he was actually a woman-eating-shark as he grinned, and winked at the ladies. Bixlow wore a large Tiki mask, and a thick grass skirt with a crazy headdress that covered most of his back, while his dolls circled around him. From his neck hung a long beaded necklace adorned with small skulls. He had what looked like grass bracelets on each wrist, and matching accessories on his ankles. He shouted, and laughed, dancing around in the craziest fashion as he shook what sounded like maracas.

"Bixlow! What the hell are you supposed to be, other than an escaped mental patient?" Gajeel snarled when the strange puppeteer got too close to him at one point.

"I'm a witch doctor. Ain't that right, babies?" Bixlow cackled evilly.

"That's right! Witch Doctor! Right! Witch! Right! Doctor!" Bixlow's toys chimed supportively.

"Tch, Lunatic," Gajeel growled under his breath as the other moved away into the throng.

Visca, and Alzack attended as Beauty and the Beast. Lisanna gave herself long white rabbit ears, and a fluffy white tail, and from time to time would transform completely into a snow white bunny. Fried was the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

Many other members were dressed in the wildest animal, or monster costumes. Including a gorilla, Swamp Thing, The Hulk, a mantacore, a tiger, a duck billed platypus, a zombie, and the headless horseman. Lucy had seen a surprising range of princesses from practically every story ever written. As well as characters from T.V. shows. Someone was dressed as V from V for Vendetta. Lucy giggled as yet another member went passed dressed as Kim Possible. She worked hard to get her assigned booth ready to work.

Loke had begged Lucy to allow him to come. Finally she had agreed, but stoutly refused to attend as a couple. She had enough problems with some of the others taunting her about them being a couple when they weren't. She was not about to add fuel to that proverbial fire. Loke had yet to appear at the guild in his own costume. He had refused to tell her what he would be wearing although she kind of expected him to be a cat of some kind if not a lion.

They were working hard to finish all of the last minute preparations for opening the doors to the public in little under an hour. Lucy was cheerful, and excited, so long as she didn't think about Loke's distinctive absence. He finally appeared with less than five minutes before the guild would open it's doors to the throng of people that had come to enjoy the annual haunted house, and numerous activities that were arranged for the public.

Cana had her own booth set up to tell fortunes for a small fee of ten jewels. Macao was seated on a bench over a dunk tank while his son Romeo, dressed as a sailor, stood grinning beside the target waiting to take money in exchange for a ball to send the mage into the "briny deep". A number of other booths stood waiting for the crush of excited party goers to spend their money, and enjoy the carnival like atmosphere. All prizes were candy, or a ticket for free food, or drink.

"Where have you been, Loke? You wanted to come so badly then you wait until the last five minutes to show up? You need to figure out what you're going to do quickly, or you won't be allowed into the party. You know the rules," Lucy grumped at the tardy lion.

He didn't look all that different from his usual attire. He was wearing a white button down shirt, well fitting black pants, and knee high riding boots with a sleek black vest. He had a puffy black escoff sporting a small jeweled pin in the center, instead of his standard business tie. Lucy thought that if he had a tuxedo jacket with tails he would look much like a first class gentleman ready for a night at the theater. Except for the shining sliver sword scabbard on his left hip boasting a beautiful sliver rapier's hilt, complete with glittering hand guard, and dangling black tassels.

"Sorry, Princess. I had some things that I had to take care of. What are you going to be doing?" Loke grinned cheerfully as she eyed him suspiciously.

Lucy sighed, "I'm running the apple cider, and cotton candy booth. Somehow we ended up short handed so I have to run the entire operation solo. Hey, you could help me with that!"

"We are short handed for this every year, princess. I'm not sure it's possible to have enough people," Loke laughed, "Makarov always adds as many booths as he can think of, and wants the haunted house to be bigger. I'll serve up the candy, and cider, if you'll take care of the money, and orders.

"Deal. We still need to get another couple of bags of sugar, and then the food coloring," Lucy beamed before grabbing him by the hand, and dragging him behind her towards the store room to get the last of the materials. Loke sighed through his broad smile as he followed her.

She was truly a vision in her costume. The wispy multi layer skirt fell to mid calf, in shimmering white waves. Her ice blue bodice fitted from mid hip to just below her underarms rising a few inches higher over her ample breast, and was strapless. Frilly short white ruffles of shimmering organza silk whispered from the top of the bodice quietly threatening to hide her cleavage if she had much less than she did. Puffy periwinkle purple sleeves adorned with dangling ribbons of a number of pastel colors, bound her slender biceps. Her golden hair was tightly pulled up into a strict bun at the top of her head. The bun was wrapped in long ribbons, and matching frills of shimmering white organza. She completed her costume with an ornate gleaming tiara, and flat-toed, light pink, satin ballet slippers with long ribbon laces that ran up nearly to her knees. The few strands of hair that had escaped from the perfectly coiled bun had been curled into bouncing ringlets around her face, and neck. She very much looked every bit the part as far as Loke was concerned.

He had spent hours debating if he should come as the nutcracker prince, or something else. He had finally decided after thinking for a long while over the benefits of the two choices. Then he'd remembered that vile third rule. As much as he loved Lucy, he was not going to dance ballet in front of the guild, at least not without her to perform with him. They reached the store room after weaving through the throng of guild members hurrying to put the final touches on their own projects.

Lucy propped open the door quickly, and began shoving large bags of sugar into Loke's arms. Each weighed fifty pounds, and after the third he hurried away to deposit them at the booth they would be running. He returned quickly and Lucy gave him another three before unblocking the door, and rushing out with nearly a dozen boxes of food coloring. They had only just returned to the booth when Makarov called for everyone's attention.

"The time has come! Let Fairy Tail present another spine chilling, thrilling Halloween to Magnolia!" the pint sized guild master declared. Without another word he opened the massive gates that had been placed on the road leading up to the guild, along with a hastily built iron fence to allow for an admission fee to be charged. Makarov knew how to make money. People traveled from all over to experience a Fairy Tail Halloween.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the guild members all shouted in unison as the gates spread wide to reveal a truly massive sea of people. Lucy laughed excitedly. This was her first Halloween in the guild. The first Halloween that didn't include a fancy masquerade ball at some mansion. This was a whole new side of Halloween for her. So far she was enjoying it.

Loke was already starting the process of making the cotton candy while Lucy worked to get the cider heated up. The guild itself was a massive haunted house, while the booths were lined up around the outside of the building. Gajeel, Evergreen, Bixlow, Levy, Lisanna and a handful of other guild members were running the haunted house. From the constant shrieks, and screams, it sounded as though they were doing a spectacular job of it too.

Entrance to the haunted house was by far the most expensive. 100 jewels per person, but it had the longest line the entire time. Fairy Tail had a famous haunted house. That's what drew people from near and far. Fairy Tail's Halloween closed the gates at ten o'clock on Halloween night. With the last of the public gone home, or at least no longer wandering the guild's grounds, the members carefully moved all of the food, and money into the guild hall. The totals were counted up for each booth.

Lucy was astounded that they had made nearly thirty thousand jewels at her booth. Cider, and cotton candy was only five jewels each. But the hot beverage had been very popular. It had been hard to keep up with the demand. She had traded out places with Loke after the first two hours, so that he could go get more of the supplies that they needed. When he returned she continued to make the candy, and stir the cider. He was content to take over the counter.

It was rather amusing to watch the sugar plum princess make candy, and hot apple cider. He found it rather fitting. Anytime a patron had asked what she was dressed as the answer had earned a chorus of giggles, and amused laughter. At some point one of the guild members had snapped a few pictures of them working the booth. Later those pictures would earn gales of laughter from the other members at just how fitting a scene it was. Especially as Lucy held out a paper cone of fluffy pink cotton candy, and a steaming mug of cider with an equally sweet smile. Loke managed to get copies of those pictures, and took them back to the Spirit World before Lucy could stop him.

He returned shortly there after fully dressed in his costume. Lucy groaned when she saw him. He now wore a tuxedo jacket with full tails covered by a massive black cloak. Half of his face was hidden behind a smooth white mask. He smiled crookedly at her. His green eyes glittering wickedly.

"I should have known!" Lucy complained rolling her eyes, and tossing her hands up in frustration. It shouldn't surprise her that he would get as close to making them look like a couple as possible. At least he hadn't shown up as the Nutcracker Prince, although she was certain he had probably considered it.

"Will you help me make the music of the night? Will you be my Christine?" Loke purred coyly.

"Uh, no. I've got my own costume, Mr. Phantom, and it has nothing to do with Opera. Thank you very much," Lucy sniffed haughtily.

"Hmm, perhaps. We shall have to wait, and see. Let me know when you change your mind, my love," Loke teased in a deep rumbling voice that was seductive, and low. Lucy blinked, and stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open as he faded off into the crowd. Great! Halloween kicks off with Loke dressed as a half crazed stalker slash serial murderer asking her to be his beloved victim. As long as he didn't get _too_ into his character, everything should be fine. She was not going to agree to be his Christine though. The insanity of that choice would have long lasting repercussions. Namely Bixlow's never ending jeers.

"Alright! Great job everyone! We had an amazing turn out this year! We brought in nearly double from last year's earnings!" Makarov was cut off by loud cheers for several minutes, "You all worked hard and it paid off! Fairy Tail has earned a grand total of 2,942,780 jewels," again Makarov was cut off by cheers, "We have not yet subtracted the costs however, but this is wonderful! For those of you who would like to go through the haunted house please wait just outside the doors. For those of you who do not wish to go through the haunted house, please go wait by the gates!" Makarov announced. Everyone was talking excitedly as they moved back outside. Loke found Lucy in the crowd of members that were waiting to go through the haunted house. She looked anxious.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Loke asked feeling a little concerned. He no longer wore his jacket, cloak or mask. Worried that they would get in the way in the haunted house.

"I, uh, I've n-never been through a haunted house before," Lucy confessed blushing brightly, and looking down.

"Never?" Loke asked stunned. Lucy shook her head, but said nothing more.

"You have nothing to fear, my love, I will be happy to escort you. If you get frightened, I will be right beside you. These are just for fun, there isn't any real danger," Loke offered warmly. He rubbed her arms as he spoke.

Lucy smiled up at him, "Thanks, Loke."

"Anything for you, Princess," Loke purred as he took her hand gently. He smiled affectionately at her. A moment later the guild doors opened up, and they were ushered inside in small groups of no more than six. Only a handful of members had chosen not to go through the haunted house. Lucy and Loke stepped in when their turn came. Surprisingly, Grey, and Juvia were also in their group, along with Visca, and Alzack. Lucy, and Loke were the only would be pair that were holding hands. Lucy seemed far more nervous than any of the others.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Grey asked quickly as he glanced at her.

"It's her first haunted house," Loke answered for her. A slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, shit. Let me know if you need help getting her out of here," Grey said. His own voice showing clear worry. This was not a haunted house for the first timer. You should know if you liked to have the life scared out of you, or not, long before you dared to venture into Fairy Tail's Haunted House. It was ranked as one of the scariest haunted houses on the planet. Not for the faint of heart, or mind for that matter. Fairy Tail's House of Horror had landed more than a couple of patrons in the mental ward of the local hospital before.

"I think we'll manage, but I'll let you know if she _needs_ to leave," Loke nodded.

A second later a small light began to glow illuminating part of the room just in front of them. Visca, and Alzack moved forward first, Loke guide Lucy a few steps behind them, leaving Grey, and Juvia to bring up the rear.

Fried had set up invisible barriers that would not allow anyone to pass. It made the haunted house a maze that you could only find your way through by running into a wall. This was one of the reasons that it was so frightening. Some of the walls could not be passed by anyone as long as the haunted house was operating, and others could only be passed through by those working in the haunted house. The doors of the guild closed loudly behind them causing everyone to jump. They smiled at each other. Al started forward only to find himself bouncing off of a barrier.

"Guess we're running the maze already, Vis," Alzack grumbled.

"Maze?" Lucy squeaked.

Loke chuckled, "Fried set up a maze with his rune script. It changes every year, Princess."

Lucy nodded. Her stomach was turning in circles. But she was so stinking curious. She had to see what happened to make people scream like that. The group had barely gotten twenty feet when something dropped into them, almost on top of Lucy. They jumped back. As they got a better look at the object, the women shrieked as the men dragged them back also crying was a body of a woman covered in blood hanging from a rope tied around her neck. Lucy had only just managed to recover from her horror enough to pull her face out of Loke's chest when she discovered that maybe that was a bad idea.

"Holy shit!" Grey screamed as the dangling woman suddenly reached out to grab him. They all screamed again. A heartbeat later the rope dropped to the ground. The undead woman began to chase them farther into the haunted house. She snarled and snapped. Her mouth foaming. Her eyes glittering wildly. They charged forward trying to escape through the maze.

Somehow Lucy had taken the lead, and was managing to maneuver through the maze with surprising skill, and agility. It was almost like she knew when, and where to turn. Loke grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a stop, wrapping her in his arms comfortingly. The creature that had chased them was trapped behind a barrier several feet back. Still snarling, and snapping, but now clawing at the invisible force that separated them. Lucy was trembling, and crying. Her breathing ragged, her heart racing. Loke rubbed her back, trying to help calm her down. Of all of them, the lion was the least phased by the assault.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, a moment later she began to laugh, "That scared the hell out of me! I hope that never happens on a mission! I'll kill Natsu for it if it does."

Loke chuckled, and brushed a kiss onto her forehead. They smiled at each other for a moment.

"How in the blazes did you navigate the maze like that, Lucy?" Visca questioned.

"I don't know. I just ran, and turned when I felt like I should," Lucy shrugged.

They glanced back, the dead woman was gone. An evil maniacal laugh filled the massive, poorly lit room. Lucy swallowed hard. They had survived the first scare, but there were still far more to come. She was starting to understand why her booth had been so popular. When she got out of this nightmare, she wanted something sweet, and warm to drink from someone that was dressed like it was a different Holiday, too.

The group started forward once more. Loke insisted that Lucy not be at the front, although she wasn't so sure about being in the middle anymore either. A few moments later they were ducking under a barrage of very real fireballs. They stumbled a few feet farther on, only to suddenly be chased back through the fireballs by a man with a very large axe. Grey tripped. Juvia screamed. Lucy screamed. A sheet of ice formed a small cave over Grey. It was the only thing that saved him from the fall of the axe. Grey was back on his feet, and running faster than anyone.

"Oh my God! You said it wasn't dangerous!" Lucy shrieked accusingly, as she clung to Loke, terrified by the near fatal blow.

"It's not supposed to be!" Loke shot back. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Then what the _fuck_ was that! Not dangerous my ass! Yeah say that about an s-class mission in the same breath!" Grey snapped, his eyes wide in terror. That had been a little too close.

"Gajeel! Gajeel is running the nightmare this year! That crazy dragon slayer has got to be behind that!" Loke countered. As if on que the floor before the leaders of the six pack, suddenly erupted in long barbed metal spikes that extended up to roughly mid stomach. They all screamed, and stumbled back. The axe weirder was gone. Something fluttered through the dark towards them.

"Wh-what is that?" Lucy cried out as she, and Loke ducked as it raced at their heads.

"I-I think it's a, a bat!" Alzack answered.

"Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Lucy squealed. A few moments later, there were bats every where. Thousands of them. Everyone in the group was screaming. Then suddenly they were gone. All except one. As they watched it descended to the floor, and transformed into...

"Omygawd! It's a vampire!" Lucy screeched after a few shocked seconds passed. It had appeared right beside her.

The vampire cackled softly as he began to draw her away from a stunned Loke, "Come to me, my sweet. I will take you away from your fears. Let me whisper in your ear. Let me kiss your neck. Let me taste your warm, sweet blood." His face was less than an inch from her neck.

Lucy's blood curdling scream was the first answer. Loke's glittering, magic wrapped fist was the second. The vampire tumbled backwards, as Loke seized Lucy's slender waist, and pressed her close to him again. Then the group was running again, but the vampire hadn't moved since hitting the floor.

That didn't matter. They reached the stairs, and were racing for the top. A jet of flames erupted halfway up, blocking their escape route. Before them stood what looked like a skeleton wrapped in tattered black robes holding a massive sickle. It swung the weapon at them repeatedly. The group screamed trying to retreat, ducking low as the sickle whistled over their heads.

The barrier wouldn't allow them to go back past the base of the stairs. Lucy was crying, all of the women were. Loke drew his sword, prepared to fight back. But as soon as he rushed to meet their assailant it vanished. He panted casting about for it. After a moment, he returned to Lucy's side, and pulled her to her feet. The group pressed forward in a tight knot. They reached the top of the stairs unaccosted by any new nightmares.

A dense fog began to rise from the floor. Lucy clung to Loke's shirt, not wanting to look, but still finding herself peeking out at the room before them. A series of flashing lights danced around the small group. As each disappeared a specter remained. They watched in horror for a moment, but breathed a sigh of relief as the ghosts began to pair up. They were dancing. Beautiful visions of lavish ball gowns, and well to-do suits. They waltzed smoothly ignoring the group. The group began to move forward.

A few steps in, and the eerie music that the spirits were dancing to seemed to squeak to a halt as the group entered the dance floor. The ghosts all looked at them. They froze uncertain of what was happening. The beautiful life like faces, and lavish clothing began to deteriorate before their eyes. They gasped in horror.

A split second later the ghosts began to shriek, and wail in the most frightening manner. Then they were sailing through the air grasping at the intruders. The screams reached fever pitch as the group began to scream as well. They raced forward hurrying to get away from these new attackers.

They pressed into a long corridor. Loke sheathed his sword. It wouldn't help if he accidentally stabbed someone with it especially in such a small space. And it was no use against apparitions. They pressed forward slowly. They could hear screaming from somewhere else in the building. Wicked laughter, and noises that had their nerves on edge. It was far different than the eerie silence of the first floor. They jumped repeatedly at the sudden moans, and wails. Someone was sobbing, and crying for help. They sounded young, like a small child. Slamming, and the sound of glass shattering. The walls shook violently. The noise was more disturbing than the silence had been.

"Hey! What the hell?" Grey snapped. The others turned to look. Grey, and Juvia were trapped on the other side of a barrier the first four members of the group had passed through.

"Juvia does not understand, why can we not pass through?" Juvia questioned fearfully.

"Maybe there's a limit to how many can pass? Try to see if there is another way you can go," Visca offered.

"You guys go ahead," Grey groused as he began to look around. Loke held Lucy even closer. The quartet pressed forward again. But a few minutes later. Loke, and Lucy were trapped as well.

"Crap," Loke snarled, "I guess we will catch up." Alzack, and Visca nodded then moved forward again.

Loke glanced back the way that they had come but could not see Grey, or Juvia. Lucy pulled away slowly.

"Stay close. I don't want you to get separated from me," Loke warned.

"We should be okay as long as we're still holding hands. Then neither of us can pass completely through a barrier without the other, right?" Lucy offered hopefully.

"In theory, that's a good possibility. Fried is really good at writing rune script though. You can't be too sure with him," Loke cautioned. They poked around, but they seemed to be trapped. Loke tried again. Without realizing it he released Lucy's hand as he pressed against the barrier again. Without warning he tumbled forward hitting the ground with an "oooph."

"Loke! Are you alright?" Lucy rushed forward only to bounce off the barrier.

"Ohmygod! No! Lucy!" Loke cried devastated at being unable to reach her. He threw himself at the invisible wall, but was firmly cut off from her. She sat on the floor where she had fallen after being rejected by the obstacle.

She trembled, but tried to give him a brave smile, "I, i-it'll be f-fine, Loke! I-I'm a big girl."

"But-" Loke started.

"I-it's okay. You go ahead. I'll just catch up," Lucy cut him off, sounding much braver now.

"Princess," Loke pleaded his eyes forelorn. A heartbeat later the door on her right swung open. Their heads swiveled instantly. Lucy gasped. What looked like a massive troll covered in snot stepped into her view. Her shrill high pitch scream echoed throughout the guild hall.

"Lucy!" Loke screamed. He disappeared as the Troll lifted a massive battle axe over it's head. Lucy threw herself out of the way as the weapon crashed down. She scrabbled to her feet. As she glanced over her shoulder, she nearly fainted in relief. Loke stood between her, and the troll. His sword plunged through the creatures neck. It gurgled grotesquely before collapsing to the floor, and then disappearing into thin air. Lucy sobbed in relief, and rushed forward to wrap her arms around Loke. He held her for a second before he sheathed his sword again.

"You are not going alone, Princess. I will remain with you, even if I have to hunt down, and bludgeon the people running this chaos into an acoma," Loke soothed as he held her firmly. She nodded with a slight sniffle. After a moment they tried repeatedly to press forward to no avail. Loke tried the door to the left. It opened. Carefully they stepped into the smoke filled room. They wove around tables, and bookshelves. They reached the far wall before they heard a deep growl behind them. They turned to look at what it was. A large wolf. It's muzzle covered in foam. It's eyes crazed, and wild.

"Gack!" Lucy squawked.

"Gack?" Loke laughed glancing at her.

"Fine. Oh, Shit! Dude, run! Better?" Lucy countered in a huff. Loke laughed harder.

The wolf rushed forward. They were already moving though. They made it out of the room only after four more rabid wolves joined the chase. Lucy was through the door, and racing down the hall unimpeded. Loke a few steps behind her. She was laughing wildly as she ran. It made him laugh along with her. Somehow, she wasn't as frightened anymore. Even if they were separated, she wasn't alone. Not even Fried's magical rune script could keep Loke from reaching her, from protecting her. He would be at her side no matter what. She could face anything, at least for the moment.

They twisted, and turned as the barriers led them into, and then out of rooms. She would squeal in fright, or surprise, and Loke would be at her side. Goblins, zombies, ghosts, axe murders. Bodies tumbled unexpectedly into the path. Some leaping up clawing, or grabbing at them. Others remained motionless. They twisted, and turned all along the second floor. All forms of creepy horrors chased them until they reached the third floor.

There in the dark recesses of the attic storage area, they found themselves stalked mercilessly by a dark figure that growled, and snarled like a wild animal, while brandishing bloodied knives that dripped with what looked like fresh blood.

Loke kept his sword drawn, and Lucy tucked behind him, as he tried in vain to keep track of the mystery creature that was toying with them. Lucy's eyes were wide in fear. Her breathing ragged. Loke pivoted smoothly following the movements, but spinning suddenly at the tapping, and rapping sounds that echoed from the glass windows that surrounded them on all sides. They had already tried repeatedly to flee back down the stairs, but the path remained blocked. Lucy looked around wildly as they lost track once more of the would be 'cat' in this frightening game. Lucy clutched the back of Loke's collar. He didn't respond. She began beating at him a moment later.

"L-Loke!" She squealed in fear, and panic after finding the target. Loke spun. There stood a black clad figure his face hidden except for the sadistic grin that revealed prefect white gleaming teeth.

"Have a nice trip," it hissed.

A moment later it pulled a lever that they hadn't seen, and the floor dropped out from under them. They screamed in unison. A few feet of falling was ended with a sudden lung bruising stop. Loke's sword disappeared into thin air as he sent it back to his world so as not to harm Lucy with it. He was thankful he did, for a heartbeat later they were tumbling wildly down a steep ramp. At the bottom looked like a pool of slime from which jumped what appeared to be crocodiles. Lucy gasped in horror as she saw it. They were sliding rapidly towards a place they didn't want to go.

Loke grabbed her with one arm then clung to the railing at the side of the ramp, ending their descent with a painful grunt. He carefully began easing them down the steep incline, hoping to catch the edge of the pool, and get her out of the way quickly enough to avoid the animals that were snapping hungrily. Just as their feet touched the bottom the pool disappeared.

Lucy began laughing, "Oh my God! That scared the hell out of me!"

"Me too, Princess," Loke sighed. Halloween was turning into quite the mission indeed, "This feels like a sick mixture of every bad horror flick in a nasty crossover with the Phantom of the Opera."

"And yet you are so out of character," Lucy teased.

"How so?" He quipped confused by her statement.

"You're behaving more like Raul than the Phantom," Lucy smiled sweetly at him.

Loke grinned back at her, "Well they have the sound track for the screaming right. It's just not the music that either the Phantom, nor myself wanted to make in the night."

"Somehow I think these are lullabyes that only Gajeel, or Bixlow could enjoy," Lucy grinned broadly.

Loke pulled her to her feet a moment later. They carefully moved forward. A few tense moments later they reached stairs leading down to the first floor, and sighed in relief. Until they realized that as they descended the staircase the light faded to an inky blackness that was impenetrable.

After the violent sounds of the second floor, the silence of the first floor was deafening. It was pitch black as they slowly poked their way forward. The seconds slipped by. Their ears were ringing loudly from a lack of noise. After several long minutes of silence, broken only by their heavy breathing, Lucy gasped. Then she screamed in terror. Something had grabbed her ankle.

"Lucy, close your eyes," Loke gasped out, holding on to her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Even so the sudden light was bright. A heartbeat latter the grip on her leg was gone, and the light faded. An eerie laugh surrounded them. Then the whisper of fabric. Something brushed against Loke. A few seconds later as he was trying to pull her forward it brushed against Lucy. She was crying in fear again, and clinging to her lion spirit.

"It's alright, Princess. We're almost out," Loke murmured to her comfortingly. Half of him wished that he had told her not to come. But the other half was glad that she did, but only because he got to enjoy her pressed close against him of her own accord. Someone cackled in the darkness. Lucy whimpered. Loke growled.

"We're coming," something whispered. Lucy squeaked.

"Coming."

"Where are you, little girl?"

"Lokeee," Lucy's voice trembled.

"We heard that," the voices chimed all at once.

"I'm right here, Princess," Loke soothed quietly into her ear. He felt her nod. He pulled her forward one step at a time.

"We can see you, little girl. We're coming to get you!"

Lucy screamed, and bolted. Loke held on tightly, but didn't hold her back. She raced ahead, panicked. Again she was twisting, and turning through the maze on instinct. Loke at her heels. Fire flared in front of her making her cry out at the sudden bright light, and reel backwards. Loke caught her, and held her close.

"We found you! MWAhahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Lucy's blood curdling scream pierced the darkness as someone jerked her away from a very stunned Loke.

"Lucy!" Loke screamed in fear. A moment later his own light flared. He didn't see her. He spun around looking for her. From somewhere ahead through the maze he heard her cry out. He disappeared. A heartbeat, later he was at her side. She screamed when he grabbed her, and tried to fight him off.

"Lucy! It's me, it's okay, princess," He snapped a little more harshly than he had intended to.

"This sucks! It stopped being fun! I don't like the first floor!" Lucy complained into his shirt.

"It's alright, we'll be out soon," Loke offered. She was right though. The fun had stopped when they had returned to the first floor, and found themselves in complete darkness. The silence, and the disembodied taunting, coupled with the pitch black conditions was straight out of worst nightmares. They pressed forward again. The silence surrounded them. Then without warning there was the exit. It was just ten feet ahead. A glittering beacon of hope. A last bastion to reason, and salvation from the sick crew that had brainstormed up this little slice of hell.

"I'm going to eat your souls!" a dark evil voice shouted from behind them. Neither of them looked back. They rushed forward for the door. They were almost there when a large mass blocked the way. A maniacal heart-stopping laugh echoed around them. Loke stood frozen. Lucy was squealing in the most horrified manner. The laughter stopped. The man leaned forward slowly.

"Boo," He said. Lucy screamed. Loke blinked, 'Boo?' he thought to himself, 'What the fuck?'

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy Halloween, Cos-play Queen!" Bixlow laughed, his tongue lolling out of the mouth of his giant tiki mask, then he disappeared once more.

Lucy began laughing hysterically. She needed out NOW! Or she was gonna snap. Loke shook his head. What the hell kind of ending was that? He rushed forward with Lucy held tightly to him. They burst through the doors, and flew down the steps of the guild. He hurried her to a bench, and plopped down, before dragging her into his lap.

"It's over now, Princess. Are you alright, my love?" Loke soothed. Lucy clung to him trembling, laughing, crying. She couldn't answer because she wasn't sure. A few minutes later the last group came out in just about the same condition. Followed by the crew slash masterminds behind the nightmare. The guild cheered loudly. Loke and Lucy did not join in though.

"Oi! Bunny girl! You look like shit! Why you still look like you did in the house?" Gajeel came over to the pair sitting on the bench. Lucy didn't respond. She sighed heavily, shivering. She was still trying to resolve the last of her fear.

"It was her first haunted house," Loke whispered.

"Oh, shit. Why the hell did you let her go in there then? You know we've sent move than a few to the loony bin before they even get through the second floor, and that was before _I_ joined!" Gajeel snapped at him.

"Oi! Loke! What the hell! You damn near skewered me with that damn sword of yours!" Lisanna snapped storming up to them, "Hey, Lucy, you okay? I tried to go easy on you. I heard Loke say it was your first time."

"I-I'll be okay," Lucy managed finally.

"Which monster were you, Lisanna?" Loke asked.

"Eh, the lone bat, the troll, the skeleton on the stairs, and a few others. The troll is where you almost got me though! What the hell? You just pop in from out of no where, and stabbed at me!" Lisanna answered.

"That was just reflex. All I saw was my lady in danger. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Loke quipped. His voice didn't hold the slightest hint of an apology though.

"I'm just lucky I was already moving back to let the illusion remain after I was out of the way, but damn you made an S-class mission out of surviving you two coming through!" Lisanna sighed, and then laughed cheerfully, "That's the first time I've worked in the haunted house, and had it scare me!"

"Oi, you shoulda seen them on the way out!," Bixlow crowed joining the group, "Cos-play queen's little lover damn near blinded me more than once!"

"I'm not her lover, and she's not a cos-play queen. You fully deserved what you almost got. You terrified the fun right out of it for both of us. Where did you sick puppies come up with grabbing people in the dark with complete silence?" Loke threw back glaring at Bixlow.

"Levy," They stated all at once.

"Figures," Lucy laughed softly.

"You were laughin' happy enough at my wolves," Bixlow shot.

"Yeah that was after Loke almost killed me," Lisanna snapped.

"Ah, quit your bitchin'. You're still alive, and without a scratch on you! Put your ears, and tail back on, and let's go inside, and start the real party! I need about five beers to drown out all the screaming bunny girl did, and at least a dozen more for all them other idiots we been scaring all day," Gajeel sneered.

"Eh? Lucy wasn't half as bad as some of them people. At least she didn't puke!" Lisanna chimed.

Lucy laughed. The others walked away. Lucy turned to Loke, "Thank you, Loke. I wouldn't have made it through that without you," She confessed quietly.

"I'll always be here for you, Princess," Loke smiled then pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Gack," she smiled.

"Oh, shit. Dude. Run," Loke chuckled.

"Yeah, gack," She whispered, and then hugged him tightly.

"Gack," He repeated. A minute later they went inside.

"Is everyone here?" Makarov was asking as they entered, "Good! Lights! Seal the doors!"

The lights in the guild dimmed, replaced by candlelight, and torches. It wasn't as eerie as you might expect, but it was as bright, and cheerful as the regular lighting allowed either. The guild hall doors were locked fast. This was a members only lock in all night affair. Loke disappeared for a moment, and then returned once again wearing his twin tailed tuxedo jacket, and the heavy floor length cloak. He slipped his mask on, and smiled at Lucy. She beamed back at him, but something nagged at the corner of her smile. He looked every bit the part except for his wild ginger mane. Lucy wasn't sure if it would be any different if he had slicked it back, though. Loke wondered what was bothering her, or if it was just her still settling from the haunted house. He didn't ask, though.

"Sooo...," Loke began.

Lucy glanced at him, "So, what?"

Loke pulled her to face him once more. A coy smile tugging at his lips, "Now, will you help me make the music of the night as my Christine?"

"No. I will not be the Phantom's Christine. Sorry. You'll have to sing that Opera alone. I'm already dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy," Lucy replied.

"If you change your mind, I'll be waiting, my love," Loke purred then brushed a chaste kiss onto the back of her hand before slipping away. Lucy rolled her eyes. Persistent, if nothing else, that was Loke. She went to the bar. Mira handed her a hot chocolate just as she reached the counter.

"_Thank you_!" Lucy gushed.

"You're welcome. I heard about the house. Are you alright?" Mira smiled gently.

"Yeah. I think next year I'll try something less...intense," Lucy grimaced.

"I'm amazed you made it through the whole thing! Was it really your first time?" Mira pressed.

"Mhm, I wouldn't have been able to get through it without Loke. I think I would have snapped. Bixlow pushed me right to the edge with that soul eating thing at the very end! Geez! I was ready to die!" Lucy confessed.

Mira laughed, "That's what we aim for with our haunted house. Chills to last throughout the year! No one terrifies like Fairy Tail!"

"No joke!" Lucy agreed. Mira moved off to serve someone else. Lucy had just barely finished her hot chocolate when Makarov took the stage.

"Attention! Attention! Pipe down you monsters! Hahahahaha! Little joke there," Makarov bellowed. Silence filled the guild. He cleared his throat, and continued, "Now. It's time for the costumes! As you all know, well actually considering the number of newbies we have this Halloween perhaps you don't all know, so I'll explain. We will be judging costumes in round one on 'Truth behind the cloth'! This is our fourth rule on Halloween costumes."

"Fourth rule?" Lucy, and a few others muttered in surprise.

"Ahem, yes let me repeat the rules for you. Rule one; No two people are permitted to wear the same costume unless they are a matching couple. A couple must be male and female, and their costumes must be gender specific. Rule number two; You must appear at least moderately different than you usually do. Rule number three; You must assist with the work of earning the money, and providing the services of the earlier activities. Speaking of which; Loke!"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to assist? I don't remember seeing you at all during the preparations, nor during the carnival!" Makarov accused.

"I assisted with the apple cider, and cotton candy."

"Lucy?"

"Um, yes?" she squeaked.

"That was your station was it not?"

"Yes, master."

"Do you promise that Loke assisted with that station?" Makarov asked eying her from the stage.

"Yes, Master Makarov. I promise you, Loke did assist me in running, and maintaining my assigned station throughout the entire carnival," Lucy announced clearly.

"Very well, then.

"Whoa! Hey, that's it! Just a promise? No confirmation from an outside source?" Someone in the guild complained.

"Lucy is a Stellar Spirit Mage. She would not dare give a promise she can not keep, nor a false promise of truth for a lie. If she is willing to promise that Loke speaks the truth, then I will except it. If she were to promise it was true when it was false, it could very well cost her her keys, and her power as a Stellar Spirit Mage. Their bond with their spirits is based on truth, and promises. Her word is her bond. Her promise is more binding than a legal contract. Yes! I will accept it. Now, the fourth rule; if there are no other complaints." Silence answered him so Makarov continued, "The fourth and finale rule states; You must be able to convincingly act the part of whatever costume you wear. This is commonly referred to as the truth behind the cloth."

Lucy groaned, and smacked a palm to her face. All throughout the past week, people had been telling her, "Lucy, don't forget the truth behind the cloth." but she had had no idea what that meant. She hadn't gotten an answer on the few occasions that she had asked about it, either. Great! Now what would she do. Maybe she could rework her costume if she was quick.

"Now I'm going to draw a name out of my hat to see who gets to go first," Makarov announced. Lucy was trying to worm her way through the crowd. She just had to slip into the bathroom, and figure something else out. Maybe Virgo could get her something really quick.

"Lucy!"

"Huh?"

"Lucy you get to go first! Come on up," Makarov smiled.

"Wha? N-no, I c-can't I mean, shit!" Lucy stammered as the other guild members closed ranks around her, grinning evilly. 'Why ME?' she thought. She was ushered almost forcibly to the steps of the stage. Lucy could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat. She gulped as she was dragged up onto the stage just behind the curtain.

"It's not too late, princess. You could help me make the music of the night," Loke grinned slyly, "You can step out there and say you're my Christine. Then we preform together," he purred behind her as he walked her to center stage.

"I...can't, Loke. I'm sorry. I refuse to be the Phantom's Christine. I can't sing to save my life. I-I will get through this though. Don't worry," She smiled after a minute. Loke sighed, and shrugged, raising his hands in defeat. He moved back behind the curtain, but did not descend the stairs.

Lucy turned to stare at the crowd before her. She swallowed hard. A moment later bright lights flooded the stage spot lighting her. Music to the Nutcracker Suite began to play. She recognized the part of the play after a few measures. She breathed a deep sigh, and steadied herself. She counted time in her head slowly.

After a moment she drew herself smoothly up on point, (this is a ballet term meaning on her tip toes) and without farther hesitation Lucy began to dance. She pranced, and spun the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy just as her teacher had trained her. Her movements smooth, and graceful. Her poise, and position perfect. If not for the music, you could have heard a pin drop any where in the guild. Loke stared in utter awe. He had had no idea that she knew ballet, never mind that she was good at it.

As she twisted, and twirled elegantly across the stage, he felt as though she were dancing just for him. As the music slowly faded, Lucy sank slowly to the floor. She held her position until the trance that had consumed the members shattered as the music leapt to life again at the next part of the story. They broke out into a cacophony of cheers, shouts, and whistles. Lucy rose to her feet just as gracefully as she had danced, stepped forward with the dainty air of any professional ballerina, and curtsied deeply to her audience.

Her smile shining as brightly as the stars on a crisp clear night. She left the stage heading for the stairs. Wondering why she had always froze up at her dance recitals. Maybe because here there was absolutely no getting out of performing your chosen part, and new or not, she already knew it. Loke stared at her like they were meeting for the first time.

"Lucy, I...Wow! I, I had no idea. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Loke managed, taking her hands in his own.

"I've been studying ballet since I was three. I know you'd never guess it with as clumsy as I can be. I've never danced in front of so many people before this. I-I always froze up at my recitals. Can you imagine me with stage fright?" Lucy giggled. Loke grinned at her. He couldn't imagine Lucy of all people with stage fright, but then before this moment he wouldn't have been able to imagine her dancing ballet either.

Loke brushed a stray curled lock back into place gently, "Lucy," he whispered softly. She looked up at him slowly. Her warm brown eyes glittering and a soft pink blush coloring her cheeks. "I-" Loke began.

"Luce! Lucy!" Natsu came bursting in leaping up the steps to the stage, "That was amazing, Luce! How'd you do that? That was really great! You looked like a really real ballerina girl too, Luce!"

Lucy laughed brightly, "Thanks, Natsu!"

The quiet moment between them was gone. Loke turned and disappeared into the shadows as Natsu led Lucy out into the crowd once more.

"Next up," Makarov called digging into his hat. He withdrew a slip of paper and read off the name, "Droy! Congratulations, you're second in line. Get here!"

Droy choked on his fear for a moment before stumbling up the stairs. He took a deep breath and marched onto center stage.

"Me Tarzan!" Droy declared. He threw a mess of seeds around him. Trees with thick vines erupted throughout the guild between the clusters of members, sprouting from the stage, the floor, and the tables. With a determination not to spend another year as a mummy, he launched himself at a vine.

Everyone cheered loudly as Droy swung from tree to tree through the guild hall before landing back on the stage. With a massive grin, he faced his audience, and pounded his chest as he roared, "Uh Aha Aha Aha Aha Ahaaaa!" The other members cheered wildly.

Droy raced off the stage to the waiting arms of team Shadow Gear. They celebrated with a serious round of strong liquor Droy's first Halloween as something other than a decoration. After nearly an hour, they were half way through the round of Truth behind the cloth. A few failing horribly already. Each of them was unceremoniously wrapped up, from head to toe, in bandages like a mummy, and bound tightly, before being stood in a corner to wiggle, and groan throughout the night. Cursed to be living decorations. Lucy shivered, feeling bad for each of them. She was thankful she hadn't been made into one of those mummies.

Lucy laughed, and talked with the people around her. At one point Bixlow, and Gajeel had each come to congratulate her on her performance, separately of course. The last poor soul who had been called onto the stage had been voted inept at their costume, and was just being hefted onto Elfman's shoulder to be dumped into a corner. Lucy wasn't sure as to who it was though.

She had been engrossed in a conversation with Levy about the whole creepy dark thing, and being grabbed nightmare that she had concocted for the haunted house. Levy was responsible for the fireballs as well apparently. And Gajeel's spikes shooting out of the floor too. Levy had told Lucy that a lot of the ideas came from books, or her own nightmares. Lucy had determined that Levy had taken scary to a whole new level.

"Natsu! You're up, although I don't really know why we even bother, other than you put on a good show!" Makarov announced.

"Don't burn down the stage!" Someone jeered. The guild laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you guys say that every year. It's only happened like three times," Natsu groused as he pushed his way forward.

"Five times! But don't worry, I soaked the curtains in extra fire retardant a few days ago!" Mira smiled from behind the bar. Natsu blushed at her words.

"Shuddup. I'm a dragon. Same as every other year. That's why I've never been a mummy stuffed in a corner. Here's my proof," Natsu grinned from the center of the stage. He inhaled deeply, and then spit fire out over the crowd. A number of people cried out, worried about being set ablaze. Natsu laughed. They cheered as he began to display his control over the element. He spelled out Happy Halloween in the air over the stage in large fiery letters. After a rousing display he left the stage as the others cheered.

"Huh! How interesting! Grey! Your turn!" Makarov announced after drawing a new name from his hat.

"Wow! That's _never_ happened before!" most of the guild whispered almost in unison. There were a number of murmurs as Grey moved to the stage with his surf board.

"Good luck snowflake! Hope you can swim," Natsu taunted as he brushed past Grey.

"Whatever reptile boy, too bad you still haven't outgrown the same lame costume you've had every year," Grey shot back once he finished mounting the stairs. With Juvia standing behind the curtains prepared to flood the stage with water for her crush, Grey walked out into the spotlight.

"I'm gonna catch a wave," Grey announced. A moment later he leapt into the air with his board in hand as Juvia flooded the stage with a perfect wave. Grey landed on his board centered in the wave, and after a few heartbeats stood up. Once he had his balance he spun repeatedly crisscrossing the stage on the wall of water. After several long minutes the water disappeared ,and Grey dismounted from his board picking it up, and bowing as the crowd cheered.

"Surfing inside on a stage without a tank. Now that's one for the books!" Lucy declared, laughing.

Makarov took the stage again. He dug in his hat.

"Erza!"

Erza didn't bother with the stairs. She jumped on to the stage, faced the room, put her hands on her hips, and glared, "I am Athena! Goddess of the Hunt! Who here would dare challenge me on it?" No one spoke. They mumbled to each other after a minute. Erza glared around at them as the seconds ticked by.

"She's your team mate, Lucy! Go tell her she's got the names wrong!" Levy hissed at Lucy.

"Hell no! I had the life scared out of me by you! Miss let's grab people in the dark! You go tell her!" Lucy refused, looking frightened at the idea of daring to correct Erza, and in front of the entire guild. This debate was currently being repeated by a few others.

"You're wrong!" Gajeel snapped standing up. Everyone stared at him, "Bunch of pansies! Athena ain't the hunter person, or whatever. That's uh... that's uh..."

"Artemis!" Levy squeaked, then ducked behind Lucy. The blood drained from Lucy's face as Erza glared at the two girls.

"Fine! I'm both! Now argue with me!" Erza snapped. Gajeel sat down, and drained his beer, and then someone else's. The guild slowly began to cheer. No one wanted to defy Erza enough to question how she could be both. She left the stage again.

"Short, but sweet, as always," Makarov stated, stepping forward. He dug around in his hat, and pulled out a new name. Lucy lost interest when it was someone she didn't really know anything about. She instead caught Mira's attention to get a fresh slice of "Chocolate Covered Cherry Pie" and a cup of hot tea. Mira was happy to oblige. The pie was cherry but the top crust was covered in a perfect layer of chocolate. Lucy had already eat three slices earlier in the evening. The stuff was addictive. By the time she finished her pie, ten more people had graced the stage.

"Happy!" Makarov shouted.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. The bright blue feline landed on the stage a few seconds later.

"I'm a very rare Rainbow Scale River Runner! I'm a delicacy in almost every country! I'm super tasty! But very hard to catch! I'm a very special Fish! I'm gonna do the Rainbow Scale River Runner Fish Dance for you!" Happy informed them. A second later Happy began to flip, and flop all over the stage much like a fish out of water. Everyone roared with laughter. Lucy laughed until she cried, and clapped her hands. Happy was approved to pass the round.

"That was awesome, Happy!" Lucy shouted over the den as Happy left the stage.

"Aye! I loved your dance too, Lucy! It was almost better than a fish!" Happy cheered back. Coming from Happy that was quite the compliment. Lucy laughed at it.

"Almost better than a fish! Wow, now I am really something special!" Lucy laughed to Levy who was still sitting beside her. They grinned at each other. Their were less than five names left in the hat quite some time later. Makarov took the stage.

"Alright we are down to three people left. Elfman, myself and one other. Who here would ques*hic* question my costume?" Makarov asked. Everyone laughed. It was too fitting even though his pot of gold was running a bit low on chocolate coins as was his mug of beer. Well the mug was running low on beer, it didn't really have any chocolate coins in it.

"Alright, Elfman, you get u*hic*p here then," Makarov declared.

Elfman took the stage. He glared around the guild, and grunted a few times.

"I'm Frankenstein, because Frankenstein is manly. He's so manly that he's got the best parts of more than twenty manly men! Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll make less of a man of you! I can always use the spare parts, man!" Elfman declared. They laughed. He was cleared.

"That leaves just one. Lo*hic*ke. Loke get out here so we can vote!" Makarov shouted. Silence.

"Loke!" Makarov shouted again, "Where are you? Get on stage before we disqualify you, and put you in the corner with the other bad eggs!" A note descend from the ceiling to dangle before Makarov's nose.

"What the hell!" Makarov grumbled looking up. He saw nothing but the front arch of the stage, and the curtains. Beyond that empty catwalks, and light equipment rigging. He snatched the note, tore it open, and read it out loud.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera, and you must do as I say. I will not appear on stage without my Christine. You have five minutes to comply before an unfortunate accident occurs. Signed, Loke the Phantom of the Opera of Fairy Tail," Makarov finished, and looked out at the members, and grinned. Everyone turned as one, and stared at a vividly blushing Lucy.

"Well, It seems the Phantom has his eye on our own little ballerina. Lucy get up here. You've been chosen for a special encore performance as Christine," Makarov ordered. Stiff as a board, and bordering on complete fury, Lucy climbed off of her barstool, and made her way to the stage again. Much to her chagrin, Mira started the Phantom of the Opera music playing as Lucy reached center stage. She blanched when something struck her on the head before dropping to the floor. She reached down, and picked it up. Another note. She grumbled under her breath. She offered it to Makarov, but he shook his head.

"It came to you, _Christine_. You read it," Makarov teased. The assemblage chuckled softly. Lucy glared then tore open the envelope.

She read it out loud as well, her voice sharp and harsh, "All other persons must exit the stage. Only my Christine may remain. Loke the Phantom. Gonna be a ghost when I'm done with mumble mumble mumble."

Nervous laughter floated for a minute as Lucy began to change colors with her rising anger. Makarov was rather amused with the whole thing, and cheerfully descend the steps. He moved out into the front row, and jumped up onto a table to watch. On que with the music that was the Phantom's signature entrance, Loke dropped onto the stage at Lucy's side. Lucy folded her arms across her chest, and glared at him. 'Men! They put on a mask, and it shuts off their brains!' Lucy thought darkly.

"You have done well, thus far in running my guild. Keep it up, and things shall continue to run smoothly. Falter, and you shall suffer the wrath of the Phantom! As for my Christine, she is mine, and I will not share her any longer with you!" Loke announced haughtily.

He seized Lucy by the waist, and pulled her roughly to his side as he brandished his sword. She cried out in surprise when he grabbed her. Loke laughed menacingly, and a split second later a plume of smoke rose up before the pair. A trap door in the stage opened beneath them, and they slipped through unnoticed. Lucy screamed as she felt herself suddenly fall. When the smoke cleared they were gone. The guild dead panned in utter shock.

"What the hell!" Grey, Erza, Natsu, and Happy shouted all at once, "Where's Lucy?"

In seconds the members of the strongest team were on the stage looking for her. He wouldn't have taken her to the Spirit World with him, would he? Evil laughter rang out drawing everyone's attention to the balcony of the second floor. On the railing stood Loke the Phantom with Lucy his Christine in his arms. Lucy was staring at him in shock. 'When exactly did he become _part_ of the haunted house again?' Her brain wanted to know.

"Loke! Bring Lucy back here! You can't just steal her like that!" Natsu shouted.

"I just did," Loke cackled, "For I am the Phantom! Need you more proof?"

"Your ass is gonna be a Phantom of ASH before I'm through!" Natsu shot back heatedly, "You bring my Nakama back down here NOW! We already got a mission to leave for, tomorrow afternoon!"

'Oh! That's just great, Natsu! Loke is dragging me all over the guild like a toy, and you're worried about the mission tomorrow. Gee, Thanks! I can just _feel_ the love!' Lucy thought bitterly.

"Very well, I shall return, my beloved, to her friends. For now. But I warn you. Do not fail to heed the Phantom, or you shall rue the day that you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" Loke declared glaring at them.

Without another word, Loke leapt from the balcony railing. Lucy's blood curdling scream rang out as she buried her face in his shirt. Loke landed on the bar counter top barely missing a number of dishes that would have ended his display in an unsightly crash to the floor. Lucy was still safely cradled in his arms even as the heavy cloak crashed down around them, blanketing the bar. It snuffed out a number of candles, and knocked over a number of cups, and mugs. Lucy sobbed heavily. Loke froze. His breath, and heart stopping at the same time. He looked down at her.

"Princess?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer. Her hands clutched his clothing in a death grip. He had frightened her, and badly. Loke carefully stepped down onto a barstool, and slowly, cautiously climbed to the floor. No one spoke as he set her on the floor cradling her gently in his arms. After a few moments he helped her to stand. Lucy sighed heavily after wiping away her tears. She didn't look at him. Loke pulled off his mask, and took one of her hands in his. He knelt on one knee before her.

"Lucy, forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you. I was wrong. I apologize, Princess," Loke whispered in the silence. His voice was soft, but deeply pained. Lucy looked at him.

"You really thought that jumping off a balcony was a good idea?" She accused.

"I," He sighed, and looked down, "It was stupid. I never should have risked your safety like that. Please forgive me, Lucy."

"That kind of thing is why I did not want to be the Phantom's Christine, Loke. He was so desperate to win her heart that he would do anything, including hurt her. You can be the Phantom if you want, but leave me out of it from now on," Lucy told him.

"Yes, Princess," Loke whispered.

His mood deflating completely. After watching him for a long moment, Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. At least his brain still functioned enough to realize that he was out of line. She sighed heavily, and forced herself to relax. Lucy knelt down in front of him. She waited for him to look at her. Once he did she took the mask he had worn from him, and studied it for a moment before displaying it to him.

"If you insist on wearing this, then understand, the only one who can't see you, is yourself," Lucy told him before she wrapped her arms around him. Into his ear she whispered, "I liked you better as Raul. Who ever you choose to be Loke, don't forget one thing. In the end, The Phantom looses _his_ Christine to _her_ Raul. Besides all of that, It's a little silly that a lion clad in light is being so obsessed with the music of the night, when she clearly asked for talk of summertime."

Loke's eyes went wide as her words settled into his brain. A brilliant smile stretched across his face at her meaning, and he hugged her tightly.

"Can I still be your Raul, Princess?" Loke whispered softly. His voice filled with hope.

"Any day of the week, Loke," Lucy replied smiling, "I've been waiting for you to figure it out since the first time you asked me to be your Christine. That mask must make men stupid."

Loke giggled. He couldn't agree more. He pulled away gently holding her shoulders. He reached up, and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Their forgotten audience took a collective, hopeful breath, and held it. Lucy blushed at his tender touch, but did not look away. Loke leaned forward, and kissed her softly. Lucy leaned into him smoothly, and returned his kiss warmly. She entwined her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer. They were lost to everything else. Their world spinning and dancing in wobbly circles. Several long minutes later it ended.

They were a both surprised to realize the guild was in a full up roar of cheers, and catcalls around them. Lucy blushed bright red. Loke grinned. They both giggled. He pulled her close, and held her securely. Lucy sighed. Her first kiss had been every bit as magical as she had dreamed. Loke wondered at her. He didn't know why but it had felt like his own first kiss, only better than what it had ever been. He didn't want to let her go. Not now. Not ever. He would happily sit there forever holding her if only time would allow them to. But of course it wouldn't. Time marched on, tired of standing still for them any longer.

"Well now!" Makarov announced back on the stage once again, "It's time to judge! Decide who had the best costume, meaning that it was the most unlike their "usual" self, also who did the best portrayal of their character, and lastly we vote on most unique costume! Remember to vote for both male, and female in each category! You can list the same person in multiple categories! Choose wisely! Winners will be announced after the votes are cast, and counted."

It took less than an hour to collect the ballots, and then count them all. In the mean time however, Loke still had a rather irate fire dragon slayer to answer to for the stunt he'd pulled.

Lucy and Loke were cuddling quietly at a table near the locked guild doors. Loke was seated in a chair with Lucy parked more, or less in his lap as she stretched out along a bench. Loke's cloak blanketing her slender form as she dozed in his arms.

"Oi! Loke! Stop sleeping, or I'll deck you!" Natsu snapped, then kicked Loke in the ankle.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Loke growled glaring at the pink headed mage.

"You shut up, and listen to me, you mask wearing half crazed jackass!" Natsu snapped back, "You ever pull a dumbass stunt like that with my Lucy ever again, and I'll pound you so hard Gajeel will cry!"

"Oi! I don't cry! Leave me out of your bullshit fight! Neither of you want me to come over there, and show you how to handle a little flower like Bunny Girl! What moron has a girl wrapped around him in a haunted house, and can't even figure out how to kiss her! And you, ya fire punk! You can't say she's yours when she's laying in another guy's arms, you stupid idiot!" Gajeel yelled at them.

"Gajeel! Shut the hell up, or I'm gonna teach _you_ the meaning of "Handled" when I come over there to cut _it_ OFF!" Erza snarled suddenly jumping in on the conversation, outrage by his insinuation about him "handling" Lucy.

Gajeel swallowed hard, and clammed up at the dark look on Erza's face.

"Tch, w-whatever. Like I'm s-so scared," Gajeel mumbled as he dropped quickly back into his seat. Natsu, and Loke both snickered at the metal dragon slayer.

"Yeah, and you don't cry either," Lucy grumbled quietly, "you two stop fighting. Natsu he won't do it again. Loke you won't do it again. It's settled. Now shhhh, I'm sleepy." Loke kissed the top of her head.

Happy snickered as he landed beside the small trio, "Aye, he's scared. Erza is scary. Poor Lucy, she had a scary Halloween. Almost as bad as a dozen angry Erza's running around! Maybe we should catch Lucy some yummy fish tomorrow, Natsu!"

"We're leaving for a mission tomorrow, Happy, but we can when we get back!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye! Fish will cheer Lucy up!" Happy chimed before he purred, "You two are so cute. I knew you lllllliiiiikkkkkeeeeddd each other." Loke chuckled but said nothing. Natsu and Happy wandered off into the guild. Some time after that Makarov climbed up onto the stage.

"We have our winners!" he announced getting the attention of everyone. Most of the guild was in various states of drunken festivities. A number of drinking games going at various tables. Lucy stirred, and sat up.

"Who do you think won?" She asked Loke, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not sure. We had a lot of good competition this year," Loke murmured honestly.

"In the category of most unique costume: For the men, Bixlow as a Witch Doctor!" The guild cheered loudly. His truly was unique there was no denying that. Bixlow mounted the stage enthusiastically, jumping onto it from the front instead of taking the stairs.

"Yeah! Babies! We won!" Bixlow cheered.

"Won, won, won, won, won," His circling dolls chimed. After a moment in the spotlight, they stepped back behind Makarov.

"In the category of most unique costume for the women! The winner is...Evergreen as Medusa!" Evergreen squealed as the guild cheered loudly. It was the first year she had won any spot in the costume contest, never mind first place.

She screamed excitedly, "I did it! I did it! I did it!" Finally she raced onto the stage, "Thank you, Lucy!" Lucy smiled, and waved. She had given Evergreen the suggestion, and then helped the woman with putting together her costume during the last week. Evergreen laughed overjoyed before stepping back to stand beside Bixlow. Mirajane flashed a radiant smile to Lucy.

"Nice job, princess. Didn't you come up with both of their costumes?" Loke whispered in her ear. Lucy nodded, grinning brightly, "But Bixlow doesn't know. Evergreen told him for me."

"The next category is best costume! This is the most unlike yourself category. For the women, the winner is...Levy as a Vampiress!" Makarov shouted. The guild exploded in shouting, and whistles.

Levy screamed, and jumped up, and down. After a moment she laughed hysterically as she raced up onto the stage.

"I won! Thank you! Thank you!" Levy gushed before squealing loudly. She too had never won. More than once she had suffered the part of the mummy in a corner for appearing to be too much like her normal self.

Makarov cleared his throat as Levy stepped back, "For best costume for the men. The winner is...Jet as a Ninja!"

Silence followed by laughter then wild cheering. This was the first year that Jet, and Droy didn't both end up in a corner. No one would have expected either of them to actually win one of the categories. Jet babbled like an idiot stumbling in a dazed stupor. The other guild members guiding him to the stairs so that he wouldn't hurt himself on the way. He stood on the stage for a moment gaping like a fish, but finally just melted back to join the others who were already there.

"Well, well. What a surprising run we have this year! We have one more category left. There is room for only two more winners. Who will they be do you think? Hmmm? Well then let's just see. In the category of best portrayal for the men. The winner is...HAHAHA! Droy as Tarzan!" Makarov cackled loudly.

"Wow! Did _not_ see that coming. He did an awesome job with the vine thing though," Loke beamed. Droy did not need guided to the stage although he did stumble repeatedly. He laughed uncontrollably, and waved his arms at the crowd in victory. When the cheers died down again, Makarov stepped forward.

He sighed and looked around at the remaining members, "Our last winner, for the women. In the category of best portrayal...Lucy as the Sugar Plum Fairy Princess Christine! Oi! What a mouthful! Hahahaha!"

"Wait. What?" Lucy blinked then looked at Loke, "Who won?"

He chuckled and nuzzled her ear as he purred, "You won, Princess. Congratulations. Now you better get up there before they drag you." Lucy managed to get to her feet. She walked to the stage stunned as the other members cheered uproariously. She was swarmed by the other winners after she reached the top of the stage. They hugged her laughing, and talking all at once. Lucy was speechless.

"Now, these lucky six each win the grand prize for their category. The grand prize is...100,000 jewels and one sixth of all of the remaining candy, as well an all expenses paid weekend retreat to the spa and hot springs resort!" Makarov announced, "Congratulations to our winners! Happy Halloween Fairy Tail! The doors may now be unlocked! Good night to those of you that are sober enough to find your way home, and are still awake! As for the rest of us! It's after four in the morning!"

The guild laughed and cheer as they toasted before Mira could announce last call. When Lucy came off the stage, Loke was waiting for her. She smiled tiredly at him. He smiled adoringly back as he slipped his cloak around her shoulders and scooped her up. Lucy was asleep long before they reached her apartment. She woke when he placed her on her bed. With some effort she freed herself of most of her costume and giggled as Loke burrowed under the covers with her. They sighed contentedly as they fell asleep together for the first of many nights.

**{Author's Note:** Okay this totally got away from me, but yeah it's... um... I'm long winded. I can't help it. I gotta learn to not rewrite things just cause I think of one line that I just gotta fit in somewhere! Ha ha ha. I know I'm awful, and horrible cause Loke didn't win anything. Well, other than Lucy. Just in case anyone is wondering to the best of my knowledge there is no such thing as a Rainbow Scale River Runner Fish! I just made it up so that I could fit Happy in the story doing something so randomly Happy. Any Whose a whats its! **PLEASE REVIEW**! please please please please please please! Kay begging is over, next comes threatening, ha ha just kidding but seriously, review even if you're just like dude stupid really really stupid do us a favor stop writing. Okay that might hurt my wittle feelings but review any way! :D Oh and don't forget to review if you do or don't want me to post the week leading up to this little one shot from hell! Lol I know it's long sorry! K me out now bye :D **End Note}**


End file.
